Final Ninja
by destructors.com
Summary: Et si on geekait un peu? Aller c'est partit! Un petit RPG façon Naruto. 6 nouveaux chapitres!
1. Epopée 1: Présentations

Epopée 1: Présentations

_Plateforme virtuelle de Konoha._

« Ben salut, j'me présente, j'suis l'mec crédule qui a des rêves impossibles. Nommer moi Naruto Uzumaki !

(applause)

Et toi qui es-tu ?

- Moi je suis la gourde aux cheveux roses. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour avoir l'examin chunin sans tricher !

(applause)

- Ba tu as du copier sur moi !

(bid)

Sur ce… et toi, ô ténébreux qui se cache sous ce masque ? (Zorro ! Bid)

- C'est confirmé il est con. Pourquoi tu mets la réponse dans la question ? Non remballe ta haine, je suis le ninja déserteur sans âme ni cœur. Sasuke Uchiwa. ( Très théâtrale). Jadis, mon clan…

- Nonnn commence pas à nous ressortir toute ta vie, on la connaît. And you inconnu who are you ?

- Inconnu ? Inconnu !? Mais je suis Kazekage ! Gaara !

- Sinon tu as mangé quoi hier…

- Comment pouvez vous m'ignorer ainsi !

- Oh hé calme toi man.

- Ouai c'est ça je vais me camer.

- C'est vrai j'oublie toujours de bien prononcer les « l ». Bon relax.

- C'est ça chui réact, chaud, chaud, chaud !

- Non détend toi !

- Bon sinon c'est qui lui là bas ? Coupa Sakura.

- C'est le fils du cros blanc, vu sa gueule de clebs, hé Dingo !

(turn)

-Que puis-je ?

-Va chercher les moutons !

-Ils sont déjà là.

- Où ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Ahah, laisse, chien ! Une laisse pour un chien…

- Naruto, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes blagues pourries.

- Toi la ferme !

(fight?)

Avec…

- Avec ?

- Avec…

- Avec !

- Avec ta…

- T'as pas intérêt à sortir « ta coupe émo », on me l'a déjà faite.

- Avec ta ceinture horrible !

( - - '')

- Vous voulez des glaces ?

( Regard éclair, plus bas que terre c'est ça !)


	2. Epopée 2: Le premier donjon

Disclaimer : bon tout le monde met ça alors je vais m'y mettre aussi. Bla bla bla, voilà. 

2 : Le premier donjon

* * *

- Bon tout le monde est près ? Naruto ? Gaara ? Dingo ?

- Ouai !

- Ruai

- Mais moi c'est Kakashi !

- On s'en branle !

- Et moi alors, lança Sakura se sentant légèrement oubliée (si peu…)

- Attendez, vous avez entendu ? Quelqu'un à parlé ?

- Non ça doit être ton imagination Sas'ke !

- Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors c'est parti !

- Mais...mais… bande de misogynes chroniques ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça !

- Y'a vraiment des bruits bizarres dans le coin, renchéri Gaara.

Après quelques instants de marche les trois (quatre avec Dingo) compères arrivèrent comme par hasard devant un grand donjon sombre en décomposition.

- Il nous faut un voleur pour entrer. Seul le voleur peut ouvrir les portes dont nous avons pas la clef. Qui s'y colle ? Demanda Sasuke qui avait apparemment pris les rênes de l'équipe.

- Bah moi je veux bien, répondit Naruto.

Tous (sauf Sakura qui courrait encore derrière pour les rattraper) le regardèrent avec une expression amusé et ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire.

- Franchement Naruto, la discrétion et toi ça fait combien ? Ironisa Gaara

- Deux-tebayo !

- Au moins il sait compter ouaf (ce sera le signe distinctif de Kakashi ! )

- M'en fou, j'ai toujours voulu être le voleur mais à chaque partie je me faisait refiler le guerrier bien bourrin ou le viking (moment d'intense émotion). Mais aujourd'hui je vais décider de mon destin ! JE serais le voleur ! (Petites étoiles dans ses yeux).

- Roo ta gueule ! Bon, personne n'a d'objection ? Demanda Sasuke.

Ils répondirent d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui avait à présent troqué sa tenue de free-lance contre celle de voleur.

- En avant tout le monde ! Je vais ouvrir cette porte !

Naruto oberva quelque instant la porte puis le mur du donjon.

- Regarder là-bas, le mur tombe en ruine, on pourrais dégager un passage à travers les décombres.

- Bonne idée ouaf.

- Mais tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir ouvrir la porte maintenant ? S'enquit Sakura à moitié essoufflée.

- Je suis le voleur et j'entre comme je veux ok. Si j'ai envie de passer par le mur, je passe par le mur. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? Et Dingo à approuvé mon idée.

- Les chiens sont fidèles.

- Pour la dernière fois, mon nom est Kakashi.

- Et moi c'est Jeanne d'arc peu être, hn ?

- Ah mon dieu !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaara ?

- Il...il chante !

- Qui ça ?

- Joe !*

Grosse révélation ! Sur ce tous ensemble : « I believe ! ».**

Après ce petit intermède musicale, la fine équipe tomba sur un gobelin dans les couloirs du donjon.

« Pff, j'vais te niquer p'tite merde, dit Gaara d'un air narquois. Je prend le job de…

- De ?

- Je réfléchi ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Y'a que des jobs de merde ma parole !

- On n'a pas encore tout débloqué donc oui c'est normal.

- Alors je vais prendre le job de pâtissier !

- Pâtissier ? Articula difficilement Sakura. Ce job existe ?

Gaara s'élança sur le gobelin et le réduit en crème pâtissière à coup de rouleau et de plats à tartes.

- Et ça c'est pour ta mère !

Il asséna son dernier coup et pris sa pose de victoire. Son rouleau sur l'épaule il bondit légèrement l'air gai ( oui oui vous pouvez y voir un sous entendu ) le tout sur la petite musique de victoire.

- Eheh c'est qui le meilleur pâtissier ?

- Bravo Gaara-kun ouaf. Tu as gagnéde l'exp et tu montes d'un niveau.

Sur ce ils continuèrent jusqu'à une intersection.

- Prenons à droite, proposa Sasuke sur un ton qui ne laissait pas vraiment place à la discussion.

- Et si on voulait aller à gauche ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à son équipe. Ils s'étaient stoppés et avait la nette intention de tous aller à gauche.

- Nous devrions discuté pour savoir quel est le meilleur chemin à emprunter, ouaf.

- Quouwa ? (intervention inopinée d'un inconnu au bataillon).

- C'est qui lui ?

Un individu s'approcha du groupe.

- Vous voulez les voler ?

- Voler quoi ? Répondit Naruto, sceptique.

- Mes montres. Vous voulez les voler, hein, hein, hein ?

- Wazza c'est quoi ce psychopathe !

- C'est la boutique.

- Quouwa ? Reprirent-ils à leur tour, ne tournant vers Sakura.

- C'est marqué sur le petit panneau à côté.

- Elle a raison datebayo !

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, hn.

- Mais alors ça voudrais dire…

-...qu'elle n'est pas si inutileeeeeeee ! Lâchèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant Sakura, essayant de se faire pardonner de l'avoir ignorée et sous-estimée. Les voir ainsi lui donna une petite idée (grande idée machiavélique en fait). Elle fit lentement le tour des quatre garçons, faisant claquer ses talons.

- Très bien… Alors je prends la direction de cette équipe ! Naruto tu passes mage noir , Sasuke tu devins allume feu, Gaara tu es rétrogradé à la plonge, et pour Dingo give me a B, give me a L, give me a A, give me a N, geve me a C : Mage Blanc !

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

- Quand à moi, je m'octroie le job de grande déesse Kokomo !*** 

* * *

*Joe Satriani, si vous ne connaissez pas je vous conseille son album Crystal Planet, mais vous connaissez forcément que dis-je !

**I Believe, de Joe Satriani sur l'album Flying in a Blue Dream ou sur The Electric Joe Satriani- An Anthology. En réalité je sais pas si c'est lui qui chante mais j'imagine que oui.

*** de Kokomo une chanson des Beach Boys. Il y a aussi une reprise de Adam Green et Ben Kweller qui est bien. Après je ne sais pas à quoi peut bien ressembler une déesse Kokomo. Mystère...


	3. Epopée 3: Sakura chef d'équipe!

Disclaimer : voir chapitre 2 et pour les chapitres suivants, aller vous faire **. « Non Pumba, pas de devant les enfants. Hakuna Matata... »

3 : Sakura chef d'équipe !

* * *

Le sort s'acharnait sur le pauvre Kakashi. En plus d'avoir hérité d'un surnom débile il ne savait comment, il devait se balader en robe avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Mage blanc… c'était toujours la fille de l'équipe qui soignait tout le monde, pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui !? C'était d'un désagréable de porter ce truc. A chaque pas ça remontait et il se sentait engoncé. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours une paire de ciseaux sur lui. Il la sortit et, rapide comme un éclair il découpa le bas de sa robe de mage. Bon, le style jupette de lycéenne japonaise c'était pas vraiment mieux niveau goût mais au moins ce serait un peu plus pratique, quoique...

Pour Naruto aussi c'était la honte. Mais il ne se sentait pas trop seul dans cette épreuve : Dingo partageait sa douleur. Il regarda son livre de sort. Brasier, Glace, Foudre, Eau. Classique. Crapaud ? Tellement utile… Vache ? Euh pourquoi pas. Grenouille ? Ça suffisait pas crapaud ? Les black mages sont des personnes bien étranges (et oui c'est plus stylé de le dire en anglais). A moins que… Il voulu tester sont sort de grenouille*-1. Il visa discrètement Gaara qui marchait devant lui dans le couloir obscur.

- **Grenouille no justu ! **Chuchota-t-il.

Aucune transformation n'eut lieu. Pourtant quelque chose venait de changer chez Gaara. Naruto n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il le sentait. Bon après tout ça n'avait peu être pas marché, tout le monde savait que c'était généralement de la merde ce genre de sort. Il tourna la page de son livre. Requin ? Poulet ? Il comptait faire tous les animaux ou quoi ? Il feuilleta rapidement de livre et s'arrêta quelques pages avant la fin. Tête de mort ? Patate ?

- C'est du gros n'importe quoi ce bouquin ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il jeta le bouquin derrière lui. Il improviserait.

Depuis un bref instant Gaara se sentait un peu bizarre. Une drôle de sensation l'avait étreint quand il s'était retourné vers Naruto mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Une autre chose le dérangeait bien plus, il venait de perdre son job de pâtissier pour hériter de celui de laveur d'assiette professionnel. Avec quoi allait-il se battre, de la mousse, de l'eau chaude, des assiettes, des fourchettes et des couteaux ? Mais oui ! Eureka ! Il se dit bien vite que le savon ça piquait, la mousse dans les yeux aveuglait, l'eau chaude brûlait, les assiettes éclataient, les fourchettes plantaient, les couteaux découpaient. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage. En fin de compte ça s'annonçait moins mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Tel n'était pas le cas de Sasuke. Allume-feu, ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il allait se transformer en torche humaine ? Qu'il allait servir de catalyseur au sort brasier de Naruto ? Cette idée le terrifia. Mais ça il se garda bien de le montrer aux autres. Il trottina doucement vers Saskura qui marchait en tête et lui demanda discrètement :

- Euh Sakura-sama (oui elle avait gagner beaucoup de respect tout d'un coup). En quoi consiste le job d'allume-feu ?

- Eh bien c'est très simple, si tu fais une connerie, je t'embrase.

La théorie de la torche humaine était vérifiée, malheur. En voyant le visage déconfit de son coéquipier, Sakura ajouta un peu moins sadiquement.

- T'inquiète je blague. Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Cela ne l'aida pas pour autant à se rassurer.

- Tout le monde, attention ! Ennemi en vue ! Cria Sakura

- C'est une embuscade, il y en a aussi derrière ! Continua Naruto.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous criez, on est à moins de trente centimètres les uns des autres, ouaf.

- C'est pour faire plus action chérie !

Whattt ? Tous regardèrent Gaara, interloqués. C'était lui qui venait d'appeler Dingo chérie ? Gaara ne comprenait pas lui même apparemment vu la tête qu'il tirait. Mais ce fut assez vite oublié au moment ou un cri retentit.

- Putain de merde ! Mais c'est quoi ces ennemis ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils s'acharnent tous sur moi ? vociféra Sasuke.

Sakura ne put réprimé un petit rire satisfait.

- Et bien c'est très simple. Vu que tu es un allume-feu, tu attises leur colère et il la dirige tous contre toi.

- P'tain ça veut dire que je vous sers d'appât ?

- Disons plutôt que tu nous couvres hihihi.

-S'pèce de sadique.

- Roo ça va ils sont en cartons ! C'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter quand même… Ba qu'est ce qu'il fait lui !?

Sakura venait d'apercevoir Gaara étaler sur le sol, un petit poignard gobelin planté en pleine tête.

- Bon on verra plus tard. Tous à l'attaque ! C'est le tour de qui (et oui c'est du bon vieux combat tour par tour!).

- C'est à moi, ouaf !

- Mais on a même pas commencé, personne n'est blessé ! Tu sers à rien Dingo ! C'était bien la peine de te déguiser en magic girl !

- Et Gaara ?

- Il passe son tour, comme toi !

Dingo (hum pardon Kakashi), ayant décidé (un peu forcé) de passer son tour, Sasuke pu (enfin) riposter.

- **Attaque braises des bois **!

Une pluie de braises des bois s'abattit sur les trois gobelins et les deux zombies.

Naruto pris la relève.

- **Pépito no justu**!

Des pépitos poussèrent aux pieds de chacun des membres de l'équipe ce qui leur rendit 50 HP chacun (ils ont pas un niveau énorme pour l'instant donc les pépitos sont pas très calorifique, s'cuser du peu).

- Depuis quand les mages noirs font des sorts de soin, c'est mon job ça, ouaf !

- T'as dis que tu passait ton tour et Sasuke était en train de crever lamentablement, alors fallait bien faire quelque chose !

Sakura lança une attaque « **slow Kokomo** » au corps à corps ce qui faucha les deux zombies.

- Forest, je n'oublierais jamais nos journées au stand de tir…*

Kakashi balança le sort carapace. Ses coéquipiers furent protégé par un bouclier.

Gaara étant toujours out, Sasuke lança son attaque spéciale :

- **Méga Mix Ben Kweller **!

Il s'élança sur le gobelin central et le trancha avec le disque de Ben. Il fit une esquive circulaire qui le plaça derrière le gobelin de droite.

- **Méga Mix Patrice** !

De même le gobelin fut défoncé avec la sono de Patrice.

Il plaça ensuite un salto arrière vrillé fun boy et atterri devant le nez du dernier gobelin (si tant est qu'il en ait un).

- **Final Méga Mix 2.0 alias Kingdom Hearts remasterized, Black Label Society** !

D'énormes baffles qui avaient du faire Woodstock crachèrent de gros rayons lumineux qui virèrent au violet cosmos puis s'embrasèrent comme des feux d'artifice réduisant à l'état de quark le petit gobelin. Ah...la flamme de la musique… Ça c'est de l'allume-feu ! (j'disais qu'ils n'avaient pas un niveau énorme mais tout est relatif, n'est ce pas Einstein?)

Petite musique de victoire, petite pose sexy des persos ( Dingo mordille un os, Naruto fait des pompes sur trois doigts, Sasuke chante Tryo avec un ukulele, une brindille d'herbe dans le bec et Sakura est accroupi en mode gangster. Gaara ? Puni ! Il a pas fait de gâteau et puis de toute manière il est mort.), petit récapitulatif sur l'exp gagnée, les gils ( ouah y'en a beaucoup ! ), etc.

- Oï Sas'ke, tu crois pas qui t'y est allé un peu fort pour terminer les trois gobelins ?

- J'vais te dire une chose, quand ça fait plus de dix tour que tu te prends tout les dégâts en pleine tronche, rien n'est jamais trop fort.

- C'est censé être philosophique ?

- Ça devrait l'être ?

- P'être qu'ils auraient du te frapper plus fort…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !?

- Ça aurait peut être calmé ton caractère de chien !

- Qui est ce que tu traites de chien, ouaf ?

- Personne, à la niche Dingo. Et dis Sakura-sama, Gaara on en fait quoi ? On le ressuscite ?

- Pas la peine. Regarde.

Elle prit de poignard, ou plutôt le décolla du front de Gaara.

- Gaara t'es grillé. C'est du déjà vu cette technique.

Gaara se redressa un peu déçu mais heureux dans le fond que ses amis ne l'ait pas abandonné (quel sentimental ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir…). Sakura montra le poignard au reste de la bande et leur fit remarquer la ventouse qu'il y avait au bout.

- Ça c'est la technique de Gintoki.**

- Hehe, j'avais plus de produit vaisselle…

- L'excuse à deux balles, ouaf.

La petite troupe continua son chemin à travers le donjon, se faisant les armes pendant cette petite (très longue!) séance de level up. Soudain (tintintin), ils tombèrent sur une drôle de boîte, oui comme ça en plein milieu du chemin, ça me paraît très logique.

- On dirait un cercueil, risqua fébrilement Gaara, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

- C'est parce que c'en ai un, petite cruche ! Le rembarra Sakura.

(Combat de cruches ?)

La déesse de Kokomo s'avança et ouvrit sans ménagement le cercueil. Une « obscure clarté »*** s'en dégagea et un grand mec avec une cape rouge dégueue mais stylée en sortit.

- Vincent Valentine? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ouaf ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

-Mais…on est pas dans FFVII.

- Qui as dit que je vivais toujours au manoir Shinra ? J'ai récemment emménagé ici, et je dois avouer c'est pas trop mal, les courant d'air son moins froids… et y'a de la bouffe à volonté à l'étage.

- Intéressant…

- Naruto, tu penses tellement fort que ça s'entend.

- Oh, pardon.

- Y'a pas de mal, ouaf. Mais on est même pas dans un crossover, alors tomber sur toi, ça surprend.

- Pourtant il fallait s'y attendre. Vous êtes tellement mauvais qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remonter le niveau.

- Tu te la pètes parce que tu as des flingues c'est ça, lui lança Sasuke sur un ton hargneux.

- T'es jaloux ?

Sasuke pris Vincent par l'épaule et l'emmena un peu au loin, à l'écart des autres. Ils discutèrent instant avant de revenir. (Combat de figure impassible).

- Vous trafiquiez quoi, leur demanda Sakura.

- Rien, des affaires de mecs.

- Alors je peux être au courant moi ? Dit Gaara d'un air guilleret.

Regard emplit de doute.

- Je sais pas si t'es encore un mec toi…

Coup dur pour le punk.

- Je vous accompagne, lâcha Vincent d'un ton posé.

* * *

La suite à la prochaine partie. Un nouvel acolyte pour de nouvelles aventures !

PS : Dans FFIII,( je me base sur FFIII vu que j'ai repris le système de job mais bon, y'a un peu de tout x) ) il ne peut y avoir que quatre combattants permanents maximum ( allez y mettez en moins bande de suicidaire, comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça…) mais vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur si je ne respecte pas tout le temps voire jamais, ce nombre. Enfin là ils étaient quatre au final…( oui j'aurais pu faire un jeu de mot pourri mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je vous laisse le plaisir de vous faire assassiner tout seuls par vos amis qui ne les aiment pas. Pauvres jeux de mots, c'est comme les gobelins, ils se font atomiser dès qu'ils arrivent.

*-1 Pardonne-moi Dracula-sempai ! Je jure que je lirais les explications, le grimoire et la bible du professeur Dracula, que je l'apprendrais même par cœur mais laisse moi encore ramasser les pommes !

*voir Resident Evil, The Umbrella Chronicle, et oui Chris, le perso qui dit originellement cette réplique à son ancien pote Forest devenu zombie, s'en bat les couilles de lui.

**voir Gintama, je sais plus quel épisode, peut être vers le 140, mais c'est avant que Kamui apparaisse, si je me souviens bien. Et dire que je l'ai vu y'a pas longtemps...

*** ty P..P..Pierre Corneille, yeahhh, ça c'est de l'oxymore. Bon pour ceux qui aurait séché les cours de français, ce n'est plus à présenter mais ça vient du Cid. Naann ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que ça venais de… roo j'ai honte pour vous les gars !

Laaaaalalalala, he wants to go to magic america… Laaaaaalalalala, he'd like to live in magic america… (Blur, Magic America)


	4. Epopée 4: A l'assaut du premier étage!

Chapitre 4 : A l'assaut du premier étage ! (vive la bouffe!)

* * *

- Je vais mourir ! Il en finit jamais cet escalier ?

- Et encore tu as pas connu ceux de Midgar.

- La bouffe ça ce mérite Naruto, ouaf.

Après avoir avalé les nombreuses marches qui menaient au premier étage, la fine équipe se trouva face à un dilemme. Arrivé à l'étage, deux chemins s'offraient à eux. Vincent prit la parole pour donner quelques explications :

- C'est deux chemins mènent aux même endroit mais pas de la même manière.

- Merci captain obvious, on aurait pas deviné…

- Tu veux que je te rappelle notre petit marché Sasuke ?

- C'est bon, j'la ferme…

- Je voulais dire par là que ces deux chemins sont totalement indépendants. Ils ne se croisent à aucun moment.

Sakura inspira à fond. Elle devait prendre une décision : rester tous ensembles ou se séparer ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre et lâcha finalement :

- Chacun pour sa gueule !

- Quoiii ? firent-ils en chœur.

- Le premier arrivé a bouffe à volonté et se fait servir par les autres.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Naruto était déjà partit comme une flèche.

- Il est partit par où ?

- Chai po, répondit Gaara à Vincent en haussant les épaules. Mais on devrait p'être y aller aussi, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent gravement les uns aux autres et s'avancèrent. Le chemin de gauche était illuminé et peint avec des motifs psychédélique. Le chemin de droite paraissait plus sombre et plus sinueux. Les mur étaient recouvert de mousse sûrement du à l'humidité, et ce qu'on pourrait appeler une pâle imitation de sang coulait sur les parois, darkkkk ! Gaara, comme tout bon punk fière de son espèce, pris le chemin psychédélique tandis que Sasuke et Vincent prirent celui des goths. Dingo buggait à l'intersection ne sachant lequel choisir et surtout ne sachant pas comment il allait faire si jamais il devait se battre, les mages blancs n'étaient pas réputé pour leur grande dextérité au combat. Sakura attendit que les autres aient pris un peu d'avance. Elle avait remarqué une fissure sur un mur et un trou au dessus des chemins. Elle escalada la parois et s'enfonça dans ce qu'elle avait déduit être un raccourcit.

Naruto filait à toute allure quand il se prit un mur invisible en pleine face. Le choc le propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se releva difficilement, le nez en sang.

- Oï, ç'fait mal.

- Tu pourrais articuler quand tu parles, baka.

Son fidèle Sasuke l'avait rejoint accompagné de Vincent. Ce dernier avança un peu et fut aussi stoppé par le mur invisible. Son regard perçant détailla la partie du couloir qui se trouvait derrière le mur. Il y découvrit d'étranges aspérités, comme si le décors n'avait pas été fini.

- C'est étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ce coin mais jamais rien de tel ne m'était arrivé.

- Tu crois que ça pourrais être un bug ? demanda Naruto.

- Non. Je crois plutôt qu'il y a quelques retardataires ce qui fait qu'on ne peut plus avancer. Vu qu'on est, à priori, tous dans la même équipe, s'il y en a qui prenne trop de retard, ça bloque la map et l'avancée des autres.

- Ouai sauf que dans Mario, le con qui reste derrière serait déjà mort ! ( Sasuke speaks)

- Ouai sauf qu'on est pas dans Mario. ( 1 2 1 2, Naruto au bout du fil)

- On est pas vraiment dans FF non plus. ( Euh là c'est qui?)

- Déjà plus que dans Mario. ( Lithium *! yeahhahhahhyeah ! Trop de parole dans ce refrain..)

- Hey Luigi ! Reviens ici petite tapette ! ( Luigi passe en trombe poursuivit par Mario, Peach et accésoirement Toad, (ouai ouai il peut courir avec ses petits pieds )).

- Là on est aussi dans Mario. ( Et c'est une magnifique intervention de Mister Valentine ! ).

- Nan, nan, nan ! C'est quoi tous ces persos qui se tapent l'incruste ! Bientôt on va voir débarquer Snake à dos de Pikachu géant avec Marth et Link en train de faire des pancakes sur la cape de Méta Knight ?

- Smash ! ( Je pourrais avoir un autographe de Wolf? )

- Ta gueule Gaara ! T'es même pas censé pouvoir être là !

- C'est psychédélique… ( ouai ouai bien sur)

Bon, après ce petit intermède de n'importe quoi, les trois amis ( hum hum, quel bien grand mot ), se ressaisirent. Naruto reprit la parole.

- Alors c'était quoi votre marché ?

- Il me passe des flingues et il peut rester avec nous.

- C'est tout ?

- Et je lui passe mon T-Shirt dédicacé par le fantôme de Kurt Cobain.

- Celui que je t'ai offert ?

- Ouai.

- Oh mais comment tu peux faire ça !

- Je te retourne la question. Comment as-tu pu avoir la dédicace d'un fantôme. Encore, même si les fantômes existaient, comment tu expliques qu'un être immatériel s'empare d'un objet matériel.

- Les fantômes c'est pas forcement immatériel, y'en a qui aime l'argent.

- Comment tu expliques qu'ils passent à travers les mur alors ?

- Bah ils passent par la porte comme tout le monde.

- Tu m'soûle.

- Roo vous énervez pas comme ça, on dirait un couple d'amoureux. Vous allez faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Moi ma chanson préférée c'est tourette's.

- Essai même pas.

- Oh.

- Bah moi c'est Blew !

- Putain Gaara! On t'a déjà dis !

* * *

_Centre de contrôle des opérations spéciales visant au bon maintient de l'ordre du réseau de Konoha City 2.9_

- Vous pouvez accélérer un peu ?

- Oui, alors là ils parlent, là ils parles encore, là Sakura frappe le vide voir si ça marche pour pouvoir avancer, là Gaara s'incruste encore, sérieux où il a eu ce code de cheat ? Là Dingo débloque, il choisit de passer par...les...égouts ? Je savais pas qu'il y en avait ? Depuis quand chef ?

- J'sais pas c'est le nouveau programmeur, il a fait n'importe quoi.

- Bon là tout le monde avance et ça continue de papoter, ils s'arrêtent jamais j'crois. Là Sakura arrive dans la grande salle, là Dingo arrive autre part, là Sasuke et Vincent arrivent dans la grande salle, tient il y a Gaara aussi dans le coin. Et Naruto ? Il est où ?

- Non vous crouyez que…

- Ce serait possible ?

- J'vous dis, l'autre il m'a niqué toutes mes maps.

* * *

Attention suspens de fou… Bon je vais vous dire, Naruto est mort, après tout c'était prémonitoire si on regarde bien le début.

*Lithium de Nirvana je tiens à préciser, pas de blague hein.


	5. 5 ertipahc: metal

Chapitre 5 : Voilà ce qu'est la vie : ce complaire dans sa propre absurdité, reprocher aux autres ce qu'on ne supporte pas chez nous, lutter contre sa nature tout en sachant qu'elle finira toujours par nous rattraper et au final ne plus chercher à changer les choses, bien qu'il suffisse d'un pas pour le faire, car on sait d'avance quel chemin nous est destiné. Ce n'est pas être fataliste, c'est être réaliste. Ce n'est pas ne plus avoir d'espoir, c'est s'accepter. Ce n'est pas ne plus croire en la vie, c'est réaliser qu'on est déjà passé à côté et qu'il est trop tard pour se battre.

- Funk ?

- Metal.

- Metal.


	6. 6: Stronger Than Death

6 : Stronger Than Death*

* * *

_Réunion d'équipe dans la salle de la bouffe._

- Tout le monde est là ? 1,2,3,4...où est Naruto ? S'enquit Sakura.

- Il est mort. Répondit sans plus un mot Vincent.

- Ah.

- Je t'explique, repris Sasuke. Il était avec nous et puis il a trouvé un coffre. En fait c'était pas un trésor, c'était un ennemi déguisé en coffre. Donc on s'est fighter avec lui et il nous a laisser une clef. Après on a fait toutes les portes du couloir pour essayer la clef et là, on est tombés sur une scène secrète.

- Et j'ai raté ça, dit Gaara d'un air trop dégoutté.

- Ouai ba faut mieux pour toi. On s'est retrouvé dans un espèce de guette-à-pan. Il y avait Labrador et Castor**, et même Polux qui nous attendaient. Ils étaient limite fringué comme Dingo, c'était flippant. Ils ont commencé à nous parler des cycle de réincarnation, du nirvana, de l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres (quand c'est pas dans FF c'est dans Zelda), du régime alimentaire de Bouddha, de la catharsis dans le black metal, enfin que des trucs spèc' comme ça.

- Tu as l'air tellement traumatisé, lança ironiquement Sakura.

- Et après Castor a pointé un sceptre à tête de lama sur Naruto et il l'a pris en combat singulier. Et il l'a butté ! Mais genre vraiment butté !

- Et vous n'aviez pas de queue de phénix ?

- Nan, je te dis qu'il l'a tué pour toujours. Il est pas juste KO. Il est mort. Comme Aeris. Il apparaît plus dans l'équipe.

- Ahh Aeris, se rémémora Vincent d'un air nostalgique.

- Je suis sur en plus que si on avait réussi à les battre on aurait eu un max de trésors et de tune. Reprit Sasuke.

- Le passé c'est le passé maintenant faut avancer, ouaf.

- Bien dit Dingo ! Bon vous m'écoutez tous ? Là on est dans une salle rempli de bouffe, donc pour honorer la mémoire de Naruto on va préparer des tacos !

- C'est pas les râmen qu'il aimait ?

- Mais non, tout le monde sait bien que Naruto était mexicain, qu'il raffolait des tacos et qu'il était le père de Bambi.***

Les petites mains préparatrices de tacos n'eurent même pas le temps de se saisir des premiers ingrédients qu'il enclenchèrent un combat contre…Le boss du donjon !

- C'est quoi cet immondice !?

- C'est le boss mec ! C'est le boss !

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours aussi moche les boss, on dirais un cousin géant croisé avec un tas d'ordures !

- C'est pas toujours moche les boss, regarde dans FFXV…

- Mais il est même pas sortit ce jeu !

- Mais mais…ça ce sent…

- Ouai moi tout ce que je sens c'est qui vont être aussi dégueulasses que les autres !

- Bon stop ! Laisser votre chef d'équipe exposer son plan stratégique ! Si on observe bien la grosse bêbête on voit qu'elle a un énorrrrme œil en plein milieu, donc c'est là qu'il faut viser !

Sakura lança une première attaque « **Down down megha down **», coup de pied retourné qui éclata l'œil du boss.

Dingo lança boss le sort « **booster **» sur Vincent.

Vincent vu donc la fréquence de ses tours augmenter. Il attaqua le boss de face avec son cerbère.

Gaara prépara sa mousse piquante et l'envoya dans l'œil du boss à travers une bulle de savon géante. Gros dégâts de précision.

Vincent attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois il pris un lance-rocket qu'il avait du chourer à Barret et envoya une grosse attaque. Le boss pas content répliqua et faucha toute l'équipe.

Sasuke attaqua à son tours avec les petits pistolets argent que lui avait filer Vincent. Il visa les pattes du cousin pour réduire sa vitesse et sa précision.

Sakura utilisa son attaque spéciale « **Kokomo Révolution »**. Elle s'envola en l'air.

Dingo fit un sort de soin sur toute l'équipe.

Le boss répliqua par une attaque perçante sur Vincent. Il ne lui restait plus que quelque HP mais grâce à ça il put débloquer sa limite.

- Eh Vincent, j'espère que tes pas aussi nul que dans FFVII. Parce que bon ta limite c'est pas pour dire mais bon, à par le fait que tu puisse te régénérer, tes petits dégâts de 100, 110, c'est pas la fête.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas débloquer mes limites de niveaux supérieur… Et puis dans Dirge of Cerberus je n'étais pas mauvais.

Vincent utilisa donc sa limite et se transforma en Chaos ! Il récupéra toute sa vie et assena quelques coups puissants au boss. Ce dernier vacilla un peu et redoubla de colère.

- Je suis en colère ! Dit il d'une voix animale (oui le boss peut parler)

Il assena un gros coup de patte à Dingo qui tomba KO.

Gaara utilisa de suite une queue de phénix sur son coéquipier. Dingo se releva avec un peu de dificulté.

Le sort Booster de Vincent pris fin. Sakura retomba sur le boss en lui plantant un pieu dans l'œil. Sasuke déclencha son attaque spéciale, oui la même qui atomise les ennemis, mais il en fraudais plus pour venir à bout du boss.

- Il est increvable ce boss ! S'énerva Sasuke voyant que sa super attaque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

* * *

_Salle de gaming de Konoha_

- Raaa, j'y crois pas, chui mort… c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Bon j'ai encore un peu de blé, aller une dernière petite partie. Bon qu'est ce que je prend, aventure solo ? Bah ouai les autres doivent pas être mort. J'ai p'être une chance de les retrouver… Aller solo.

* * *

_Salle de la bouffe, premier étage, premier boss_

Après des heures et des heures de combats, l'équipe, exténuée et l'inventaire vidé, cru quelle allait devoir abandonner. C'était sans compté sur l'aide du mystérieux chevalier oignon qui s'interposa entre le boss et elle. Il s'avança furtivement et d'un coup d'épée (dédicacée par Dark Vador) il en finit avec le boss.

La déesse de Kokomo reconnu les pics jaunes qui dépassait du casque de chevalier et s'élança vers lui.

Le chevalier oignon se retourna et…

- Mais tu…vous...n'êtes pas Naruto…

- Je suis Minato Namikaze, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il avec un accent mexicain. Naruto m'a beaucoup parler de vous.

Tous le dévisagèrent. Le yondaime n'était pas mort et il jouait aux RPG ?

* * *

Continuara...

*titre d'un album et d'une chanson de Black Label Society, j'ai trouvé que ça déchirait alors je l'ai mis (ça c'est de l'explication, yeah man).

** oui oui, les même que dans 07-ghost. Je me demande encore ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du mangaka pour les appeler comme ça…

*** je ne vous dirais pas d'où ça vient mais vous n'avez pas à aller chercher très loin, en tout cas c'est chez Destructors, oh bah tiens, ça me dis quelque chose.


End file.
